Kimiko Rose Uchiha
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} is the who hails from the Uchiha clan of Iwagakure. She is also the Uchiha Leader of her village, having awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and mastered the Time-Space Migration ability. She has incredible skills not including Uchiha-related. She has the ability to fly, is incredibly adept in the sensory art, has a never ending supply of chakra and can use the Dust Release after having been trained how to use it by Akira Kaguya. Background When Kimiko was born she was born to a very poor family, her real parents had left her with her Grandmother before Kimiko was even a day old having no name or no idea what was happening to her, her grandmother Kimiko Rose was forced to take of a baby that her son couldn't even raise. By the time Kimiko was 2 her grandmother was already old enough that she wasn't able to do much with the young child who was wanting to play and have fun. Kimiko had gotten her name because Grandma Kimiko wanted a child who could carry her name and make her proud and despite Kimiko's strange hair color and eye color showing nothing that she was an Uchiha. Kimiko grew up believeing her parents were killed in a freak accident or at least thats what her grandmother kept telling her everytime she asked about her parents. At age 5 Nuroi was sure what she wanted to do, she was to become a Ninja and one day be the best Medical Ninja out there. Shortly after Kimiko turned 7 and finally joined the Ninja academy her grandmother fell ill with a very serious illness that caused her to be in the hospital for days, while Kimiko still went to school everyday her Grandmother was getting worse and worse. When Kimiko finally turned 8 and Graduated her Grandmother had passed away leaving Kimiko alone in the world with no one she could go home to. One day while Kimiko was out playing alone the Tsuchikage at the time Akira had took notice of her and wondered about the childs saftey of being alone. Akira arrived at the empty home of Kimiko's and knocked when the child anwsered she was skin and bones from where she had gone without eating for many days Akira even though he appeared heartless felt sorry for the girl and took her in feeding her, bathing her and clothing her so she could go on her mission the next day. Many days past of Kimiko living with Akira and she asked him if he was her daddy, he was going to say no but thought about it and said yes he was her father. At age 10 Kimiko had become a Genin and was top of her class not because Akira was her father but because she was bright and had a lot of potinal about her Akira knew he wanted her to take over being the Tsuchikage when she was of age. As the years went on and Kimiko kept topping everyone in her class being honored and being able to brag about how great she was she didn't relieze that she was going to have something huge put on her shoulders. At the age of 19 Akria told her she was the new Tsuchikage and that she was to take his place leading the village that had pretty much left her for dead until to proved she was something more than just a lost orphan child. Kimiko took the responisablity like to was born to be the Kage. Shortly after becoming the Kage she was sent to the Kage summit to meet all the current Kages and she meet Hiro which soon he became her boyfriend. Now Kimiko still leads a great Village and loves her job and the people who follow her loyally as well as her boyfriend. Personality Kimiko has always had a very bubbly happy personality despite everything she has ever been through she would always strive to make others smile even when she didn't want to smile. Even now has a Kage which is a downfall seeing as she should be the one everyone wants to make happy. She refuses to be that leader that is hard on everyone and wants to be out there with her people helping them do normal Village stuff. She is always so sweet to everyone. Appearance Kimiko even though she is an Uchiha and should have black hair and black eyes instead has white hair and icy blue eyes. She always wears a pinkish red kimono that usally has a black top under it that has the sleeves hanging down off her shoulders. She wears the ninja high heals and fishnet stockings. Her outfit never really changes unless she's going somewhere really formal or she is going to the beach or the hotspring but mostly this is the outfit she is in for everything else. Her hair style mostly stays the same as well unless she feels like changing it up every now and then, sometimes she does that. Abilities Nature Transformation Taijutsu Ninjutsu Healing Abilities Sensing Medical Ninjutsu Paper Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Intelligence Stats TBA Part III Chapter 1 Quotes * "Always protect the weak... even if they don't need it" Trivia * This character is owned by Nuroisanji94, thus meaning that she is free to change anything on this page in the Sidebar, and in her Background, Appearance, and Personality. On rare occasions, she is allowed to change anything below that, as well. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. * was named after her grandmother , though their names in turn mean something different; Empress Child and Former Empress Child. Rather this has a deeper meaning or not has yet to be revealed. * Kimiko and her lover Hiro both shares the same blood-type. * Kimiko's Mangekyō Sharingan, which consists of three black spots that surrounds the center of the Mangekyō Sharingan, is the only one among two shown to have oddly designed Mangekyō Sharingan colors; while most are red with black designs, or often black with red designs, Kimiko's is a mixture of both Black and Red equally in the background of the Sharingan. The other being Kaizoku's Mangekyō Sharingan, where both Kimiko's and Kaizoku's Mangekyō Sharingan shares uncanny resemblances. * According to the creator of this character: ** Kimiko's hobbies are caring for other people and, depending on her mood, killing people - more specifically enemies. ** Kimiko has an odd fascination with blood as she, according to the character owner, loves to see blood. ** Kimiko is currently in a relationship with the Nidaime Tetsukage, Hiro. Oddly enough, the two are also the youngest of all current kages. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Blood type (O) Category:Cancer Category:Characters Alive Category:Female Category:Iwagakure Category:Kage Category:Medical Category:Ninja Category:Part 3